Tod keimt auf Pest II
Der neue Arzt Wir sitzen am Kaminfeuer in unserem Haus und starren in die Flammen. Es hat zu schneien begonnen, als wir vom Friedhof zurück kehrten. Die anderen haben auf nicht viel geachtet, zu tief steckt die Trauer. Und obwohl ich auch trauere, glaubt mir das tue ich, sind mir die wenigen Menschen aufgefallen, die an uns vorbei kamen. Fahl sahen sie aus, die Geister schweißnass. Sie hatten Tücher vor den Mund gepresst und manche husteten rasselnd. Der selbe Husten, den Mutter hatte. Ich genehmige mir einen Schluck Met und spreche das aus, was alle beschäftigt. "Was nun?" Eine kurze Stile herrscht, dann beginnt Balthor zu sprechen. Seine Stimme ist rau und kehlig, da er stundenlang nichts gesagt hat. "Der Priester hat Recht. Wir müssen hier weg. Wenn das wirklich erst der Anfang war, dann folgen etliche und ich will nicht euch auch noch beerdigen müssen. Wir brechen morgen früh auf. Wir sollten nur das Wichtigste mitnehmen und dann..." Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Es war weniger ein Klopfen, als ein Hämmern. Ich erhebe mich und gehe zur Tür. Der Wind pfeift durch die Ritzen und treibt die Wärme aus dem Körper. Ich öffne die Tür. Vor mir stehen knapp fünfzehn Männer. Sie alle trugen Kettenhemden, Lederwams und Helme. Auf dem Wams ist das Wappen des Königs zu sehen. "Sie wünschenß" frage ich müde. "Euren Bader wünsche ich zu sehen." schnarrt der Vorderste, wahrscheinlich der Hauptmann des Trupps. Er ist groß gebaut und hat einen schwarzen Schnurrbart. Seine Stimme klingt, als ob er überall anderswo sein wolle, nur nicht hier. Aber wer will das schon? Ich weise auf ein Haus ein Stück die Straße hinunter. Der Hauptmann nickt nur und maschiert mit seinem Trupp zum angegebenen Haus. Ich ziehe mich zurück in die Stube. "Wer war das?" fragt Matheo "Soldaten des Königs." antworte ich, als auch schon ein Hornstoß ertönt. Kurz darauf dröhnt eine Stimme die Straße hinunter. "Kommt heraus aus euren Häusern, auf Befehl des Königs". Wir werfen uns besorgte Blicke zu. Das letzte Mal, als der König sich um unser Dorf scherte, war... nein er hatte sich noch nie drum geschert, wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal dass es uns gab. Wir drängen nach draußen. Überall aus den Häusern dringen Menschen. Wir gesellen uns zu Rograns Familie, dem örtlichen Metzger. Ob Absicht oder nicht, er hatte sein blutige Schürze an und in der Hand hielt er ein ein Fuß langes Schlachterbeil. "Was ist hier los?" frage ich ihn. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Sie sind beim Knochenbrecher und stellen anscheinend die Bude auf den Kopf." Da fliegt auch schon die Tür auf und der Hauptmann kommt heraus. Zwei Soldaten ziehen den Bader mit sich und werfen ihn in den schmutzigen Schnee. Dann spricht der Hauptmann. "Wir sind hier, weil eine Plage euer geliebtes Dorf heimsucht. Wir wurden von unserem ehrbaren König Makkus V. hier her gesandt, um die Plage einzudämmen und euer Dorf, das dem König so sehr am Herzen liegt, zu beschützen." Gemurmel wird laut unter den Dorfbewohnern. "Dazu gibt es ein paar Veränderungen. Euer Bader ist der Aufgabe die vor ihm liegt nicht gewachsen. Darum haben wir einen vernünftigen Doktor mitgebracht, der euren Bader ersetzen wird." Ein Mann schiebt sich durch die Soldaten. Jedenfalls nehme ich an dass es ein Mann war. Denn sein Gesicht ist durch eine Maske verdeckt, die in einem Schnabel endet. Er hat einen langen schwarzen Lederrock um und auf dem Kopf trägt er einen breitkrämpigen Hut. Dann spricht der Hauptmann wieder "Dieser Doktor ist darauf spezialisiert, diese Seuche, die euer Dorf heimsucht, einzudämmen. Diese Seuche nennt sich die Pest." Er legt eine Pause ein und unter den Dorfbewohnern erhebt sich ein grollendes Murmeln. "In den nächsten Tagen wird der Doktor ein paar Hausbesuche machen, um nach dem Rechten und dem Wohlbefinden der Leute zu sehen. Er hat als Geleitschutz üblicherweise zwei bis drei Soldaten mit, stört euch nicht um sie. Uns liegt euer Dorf sehr am Herzen und deshalb fordern wir eine gute Zusammenarbeit." Er legt die Hand auf den Schwertknauf. "Sollte diese jedoch nicht erfolgen, sehen wir uns gezwungen andere Methoden zum Schutze der Bevölkerung zu ergreifen." Neben mir knurrt Rogran. "Er droht uns." zischt er wütend. Ich will was antworten, jedoch erhebt der Hauptmann wieder seine Stimme. "Und deshalb ist unser erster Schritt zur Säuberung des Dorfes die Abschaffung einiger alter... Traditionen." Mit diesen Worten zieht er sein Schwert, fährt herum und aus der Drehung heraus, schlägt er dem Bader den Kopf ab. Entsetzte Rufe werden laut. Ich sehe nur wie ein Schwall aus Blut aus dem Halsstumpf spritzt und der Kopf zu Boden fällt. Dann werden wir von den Soldaten zurückgetrieben. Die Stimme des Hauptmannes schnarrt durch die Luft "Geht zurück in eure Häuser und seid unbesorgt. Nun sind wir hier. Habt keine Furcht." Ich packe Grislind am Arm und ziehe sie zurück. Ich höre wie es hier und da zu Auseinandersetzungen kommt. Balthor läuft neben uns, doch von Matheo ist keine Spur. Ich blicke mich um und sehe ihn mit einem der Wachen reden. Ich will ihm zurufen, dass er es sein lassen soll, dass er mit uns kommen soll. Doch der Lärm der Dorfbewohner verschluckt meine Rufe. Wie im Albtraum sehe ich wie einer der Soldaten ein Kurzschwert zieht und es unserem Bruder in den Unterleib rammt. Er sinkt zu Boden, ich brülle, will mich durch die Masse kämpfen, werde jedoch mitgerissen. Dann ist Balthor da und zieht mich mit aller Kraft zurück. Ich kämpfe kurz gegen ihn an, doch er ist zu stark. Ich lasse mich einfach mitziehen, kann aber nicht aufhören auf Matheos Leiche zu starren. "Sie haben ihn umgebracht!!" Mein Brüllen schallt durch die Werkstatt. Grislind sitzt nur da und starrt ins nichts. Balthor sitzt erschöpft am Hobeltisch und hat den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. "Mit welchem Recht haben sie ihn getötet? Er hat nichts getan!!" Ich schreite auf und ab. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Das Bild des sterbenden Matheo geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Wird mir nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen. "Erst Mutter, jetzt Matheo. Was ist hier los? Warum steht die Welt Kopf?" Grislind hustet. Balthor schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir können nichts tun. Es sind Soldaten des Königs. Wenn sie jemanden töten, haben sie das Recht an ihrer Seite." "Ich scheiße auf das Recht!!" brülle ich wutentbrannt. Heiße Tränen laufen mir die Wange herunter. Grisling hustet wieder. "Wir müssen hier weg. Noch heute." Balthram schüttelt wieder den Kopf. Die Soldaten haben die Straßen abgesperrt." Ich sinke die Wand herunter. Es ist alles so ungerecht. Wieso passierte das? Wir liegen im Bett. Wir haben nicht mehr viel geredet, sind dann aber zu dem Entschluß gekommen, dass es das Beste ist, im Morgengrauen zu verschwinden. Das Nötigste ist gepackt. Wenn wir Glück haben schaffen wir es in die Wälder, bevor man merkt dass wir weg sind. Ich drehe mich zur Seite und schließe die Augen. Was passiert hier? Ein Flüstern weckt mich. Ich denke erst es ist der Wind, doch dann höre ich es wieder. Ein fernes Flüstern, einer Stimme, die ich seit Geburt an kenne. Ich steige aus dem Bett.'' Langsam bewege ich mich durch den Flur. Die Stime wird lauter. Ich steige die Treppe hinab und schaue mich in der Werkstatt um. Doch die Stimme scheint von draußen zu kommen. Ich gehe zur Hintertür. Ich spüre dass jemand vor der Tür steht. Zitternd hebe ich die Hand und öffne sie. Da steht meine Mutter im fahlen Mondlicht. Doch sie sieht nicht aus wie sie. Ihr Fleisch ist schwarz verfault und tropft in dicken Stücken von ihrem Körper.' ''Der Atem geht rasselnd und aus etlichen Wunden läuft dunkles Blut. Ich hebe zitternd die Hand. Das kann nicht sein. "Du bist tot." flüstere ich. Sie legt den Kopf schief. "Doch wirkt der Tod ewiglich?" flüstert sie heiser. Ich lege meine Hand an ihre Wange. Und ehe ich mich versehe, sinke ich ein in ihrem Fleisch. ''Voll Grauen starre ich auf ihr Gesicht, indem meine Hand steckt. Entsetzt taumele ich zurück, pralle gegen etwas, drehe mich um und starre in Matheos totes Gesicht. "Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen, Bruder?" Ich schrecke aus dem Bett auf. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, dass ich realisiere wo ich bin. "Es war ein Traum" flüstere ich "Es war nur ein Traum." Oder? Leise steige ich aus dem Bett. Im Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter hustet Grislind rasselnd. Ich denke mir nichts dabei. Leise steige ich hinab in die Werkstatt. Ich schleiche zur Hintertür und öffne sie. Nichts. Ich will mich gerade zurück ziehen als ich den fauligen Geruch von Verwesung wahr nehme. Ich blicke zu Boden und sehe den Schnee aufgewühlt und schleimig. Voll Grauen stolpere ich in die Werkstatt zurück. Dann fasse ich einen Entschluß. Es ist dunkel auf dem Friedhof. Trotz des Windlichtes dass ich mitgenommen habe. Ich verspühre keine Angst. Schließlich sind hier schon alle tot. Oder? Ich gehe die Reihe ab, bis ich an dem Grab unserer Mutter ankomme. Der Schnee hat sich drübergelegt. Erleichtert atme ich auf und hocke mich hin. Ich streiche mit der Hand über das Grab und bin in Gedanken versunken. Ich halte inne. Was ist da? Die Erde auf dem Gab ist weich und nicht gefroren wie es sein sollte. Entsetzt fange ich mit bloßen Händen an zu graben. Wie im Rausch schaufele ich immer tiefer. Bis ich auf den Sarg treffe. Mit wunden Fingern reiße ich den Deckel ab und starre hinein. Er ist leer. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein." murmele ich vor mich hin. "Das kann nicht sein". "Was kann nicht sein." Ich schrecke zurück und drehe mich um. Vor mir steht Barthold, der mir anscheinend gefolgt ist. "Was zur Hölle treibst du hier draußen? Und warum gräbst du Mutters Grab um?" Ich stolpere auf ihn zu und fasse ihn am Kragen "Ich hab sie gesehen. Mutter. Sie ist mir im Traum erschienen. Und als ich in der Wirklichkeit nachsehen will, sehe ich nur den dunklen Fleck wo sie stand. Der Sarg ist leer." ich sinke zu Boden. Barthold geht stirnrunzelnd an mir vorbei zum Grab und schaut in den Sarg. Dann kehrt er schneeweiß zurück. "Wo ist sie hin?" stotterrt er. "Ich weiß es nicht, doch wir müssen hier weg." Er nickt. "Komm." Gemeinsam laufen wir den Hügel hinunter, zurück ins Dorf. Wir sind fast am Dorfrand, als ein Surren durch die Nacht dröhnt und im nächsten Moment, fällt Barthold neben mir zu Boden. Entsetzt bleibe ich stehen und sinke zu ihm hinunter. Eine Pfeilspitze ragt ihm aus dem Hals. Er röchelt, Blut spritzt aus der Wunde. Ich versuche sie abzudrücken. Er fasst meine Hand und sieht mir in die Augen. "G...g...ge...geh!" bringt er noch hervor, dann werden seine Augen glasig. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich höre die Soldaten näherkommen. Gegen meinen Willen drehe ich mich um und renne die Straße entlang zurück, zur Schreinerei. Ich taumele die Treppe hoch, und rieche etwas Vertrautes. Ich schaue ins Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter und sehe Grislind. Ihre Haut ist voller Beulen und schwärzlich angefault. Ein Blutrinnsal läuft ihr aus dem Mund. Ihre Augen sind blutig und starr. Ich sinke auf den Boden und schlage mit der Faust auf ihn. Dann zerreißt mein Schrei die Nacht. Ich habe nun Niemanden mehr. Ich bin alleine dem Untergang geweiht. Kategorie:Mittellang